Le cycle des Jeux
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Chaque nouvelle année apporte un nouveau cycle des Jeux, un nouveau cycle d'angoisse, de terreur, d'horreur. Sauf cette année.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 93ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Nouveau". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

Une nouvelle année. Un nouveau cycle. On y est habitués, désormais. Toute la vie de Panem tourne autour de ce cycle, de ces dates qui reviennent encore et encore, qui tournent en boucle et font tourner le monde autour des Hunger Games.

Au premier janvier, le Capitole fait une grande fête intitulée « fête des tributs ». Officiellement, ils célèbrent la nouvelle année, le fait que les nouveaux Hunger Games se rapprochent, qu'un nouveau cycle de jeux commence. Officieusement, il suffit d'avoir participé à une seule de ces fêtes pour comprendre que le peuple se réjouit avant tout de savoir que vingt-trois nouveaux enfants vont mourir pour les divertir. De nombreux stands sont déployés dans les rues du Capitole et vendent des babioles, des objets divers à l'effigie des vainqueurs des années précédentes, des parieurs misent sur le décor de la prochaine arène ou sur l'âge du prochain vainqueur. Les districts sont censés célébrer aussi cet événement. On ne l'a jamais fait. Ou juste assez pour donner le change en cas d'inspection des pacificateurs. Un repas en famille, avec des amis pour ceux qui ont les moyens de les inviter, une affiche d'un vainqueur de leur district dans le salon, ça suffit amplement. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, même si c'est exactement ce que veut le Capitole. Nous rappeler que la nouvelle année amène de nouveaux Hunger Games, que le soulagement de savoir que nos enfants n'ont pas été sélectionnés l'année précédente se remplace désormais en angoisse qu'ils le soient cette année. Que la douleur et le deuil générés par la mort d'un enfant se remplace en peur que les autres soient également choisis cette année.

Cette fête suffit à maintenir la tension et l'appréhension grandissantes pendant cinq mois, jusqu'au premier juin. Ce jour férié dans tout Panem, ce jour de fête au Capitole et de terreur dans les districts. Ce jour où le slogan « Puisse le sort vous être favorable » prend tout son sens, peut-être le seul jour où on le dit sincèrement à nos amis ou nos enfants. Le jour de la Moisson. Peut-être le seul vrai jour de fête pour la plupart des familles des districts, à l'exception des deux qui s'enferment chez eux pour ne pas montrer leurs larmes. On ne montre pas qu'on est effondré de voir nos enfants partir aux Hunger Games.

Tous les jours qui suivent se déroulent selon un cérémonial désormais connu. Une nouvelle parade des tributs, celle où les parents qui espéraient encore comprennent que leur enfant n'a pas la moindre chance face aux tributs des districts un, deux ou quatre. De nouveaux entraînements, de nouvelles notes, une nouvelle soirée d'interviews pour achever de convaincre les sponsors. Un nouveau cycle d'angoisse extrême, qui succède à un nouveau cycle d'horreur. J'ai toujours entendu les parents des tributs dire qu'ils espèrent que leur enfant mourra dès les premières minutes dans le bain de sang. Qu'un tribut de carrière le poignardera proprement et qu'il s'effondrera sans avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Quand j'étais jeune, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait sincèrement dire ça. Aujourd'hui, je le sais. Aujourd'hui, je sais que voir son enfant mourir en quelques secondes de manière propre et rapide est tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter pour lui, une fois qu'il est dans l'arène. Qu'on préfère cent fois une telle mort pour lui que tous les autres types de mort plus lentes, plus sournoises. La traque, la déshydratation, la faim, les animaux, quand ce n'est pas juste un élément naturel déclenché par le Capitole qui décide que le sort ne sera pas favorable à notre enfant. Un nouveau cycle d'horreur, suivi du deuil, de l'effondrement, puis du soulagement que tout ça soit enfin fini jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Sauf que ça n'est pas fini. En fonction de la durée des Jeux, il reste encore cinq ou six mois à faire passer avant la nouvelle année. Alors l'hiver commence par la tournée de la victoire, celle où on demande aux parents effondrés d'applaudir les meurtriers de leurs enfants. Parfois, le vainqueur est un ancien allié de l'enfant en question, autre qu'un tribut de carrière, et son air brisé quand il lui rend hommage est suffisamment sincère pour rendre cette épreuve moins douloureuse pour le peuple du district. D'autres fois, c'est un tribut qui a besoin du papier rédigé par son hôtesse pour se souvenir du prénom de l'enfant en question, et c'est ce qui nous rappelle – ou nous faisait croire, au moins – que les vainqueurs sont tombés du côté du Capitole, que eux aussi voient désormais les tributs comme des enfants inconnus destinés à se faire tuer pour les amuser. Les vainqueurs sont les idoles d'un district, les rares personnes à avoir été plus fortes que le Capitole, le gouvernement ne peut pas permettre aux districts de penser qu'ils sont restés de leur côté.

Et puis, ça recommence. Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle angoisse, de nouvelles fêtes d'excitation pour le Capitole et de larmes pour les districts. Et tout ça, inlassablement, depuis soixante-quinze ans.

Sauf cette année. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé depuis quelques mois, je sais que j'ai gardé la vie mais perdu mon envie de vivre, gardé Peeta mais perdu ma sœur, gagné la victoire mais perdu la volonté de la savourer. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce que ça impliquait. Dans quel nouveau monde mes propres enfants vont grandir. Aujourd'hui, je m'en rends compte. Aujourd'hui, on est le premier janvier. Aujourd'hui, le Capitole doit fêter le retour des Jeux et s'extasier. Aujourd'hui, ils ne le font pas, car aujourd'hui, ils savent que cette année, la dernière des Jeux, la dernière de ce cycle, sera celle qui verra mourir vingt-trois de leurs enfants. Aujourd'hui, la nouvelle année commence dans la sérénité pour chaque district, qui n'aura plus jamais à connaître ce cycle d'angoisse et d'horreur. Et, rien que pour ça, rien que pour ce renouveau que nous attendions depuis trop longtemps, je me dis que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis trois ans en valait peut-être la peine.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
